Tasty Bite: A Vampire's Tale Chapter 1
by glofigs24
Summary: Gabriel is tired of the same old food. So, he moves to a new town where there are plenty of new morsels and fitting in is key.


Tasty Bite: A Vampire's Tale

**Fandom:** Blood on Benefits

**Characters:** Gabriel, Lucas, and a bunch of new characters.

**Story: Tasty Bite: A Vampire's Tale Part 1**

**Rating:** PG-13 (just in case)

**Copyright:** I owe nothing. Everything is owed by Mr. Potts and the whole Keychain Gang

**Author's Note:** more will be added of course. it may even get a bit gorey and what not . I wrote a little prequel to the actual short film. I was just curious how Gabriel and Lucas got in the white room to begin with. Please no stealing either. Thank you.

**Summary:** Gabriel is tired of the same old food. So, he moves to a new town where there are plenty of new morsels and fitting in is key.

It's 9am on a saturday and here I am still sitting in my silver 2006 explorer in front of my new apartment in my new town with a car filled with moving boxes. I had to move, I was running out of new blood. I am sick and tired of eating the same food over and over again. I needed a change of scene. New people, New place, maybe even a New Life. After sitting in the car for another twenty minutes deciding what to do, I finally open my car door, grab the two boxes out of the back seat, and enter my new apartment. As I enter my new pad I notice it smells like fresh paint and sawdust. yuck! The elevator certainly had some tasty morsels on it. I have to make a mental note of that, especially since I'm on the ninth floor, plenty of time. Although, there is this one guy on the elevator today who I noticed was wearing black leather gloves, a green hoodie, and a black jacket on top. He looked like he was on his way to rob a bank or something. I have to keep an eye on him. He seems like the suspicious type, very suspicious in deed.

If I want to get some food, I am going to have to blend in and if I want to blend in then I am going to have to get a job and buy new clothes. So, the next day I buy a newspaper and look through the classifieds. As I scroll down I see a job ad for a ADA at Maitland, Hamilton, and Temple law firm. How perfect! No one will ever suspect me and I'll blend right in. Two hours later I call the law firm to set up an interview on friday at eleven. I must say, I was very persuasive. Maybe I found my niche after all.

Dressed in my best suit I step into the elevator on friday morning and who do I see but that green hoodied guy again. Why is it that every time I am on the elevator he is on too. If I was a paranoid man I would think he was stalking me. Another thing, he is always wearing the same outfit. What is up with that? Does he only own one outfit in this entire closet? What is with the staring! Everytime I go on the Elevator he is stares at me the entire time. What a creepy weirdo.

"So, Mr... uh?" "Bloodmen" "Bloodmen, you obviously know your way around a law office but do you have what it takes to be the best lawyer you can be on the stand and win cases?" "Well the first thing I do is my research, So I know who I am defending for and against. Then I try and see my client's side and finally, I argue what did happen not what could have happened" "Those are very good points , and thank you for coming in. We will let you know by the end of next week." Thank you Mr. Cutterson, it was my pleasure"

I bought clothes to blend in on monday and I got the job two days later. The next day I started my job at Maitland, Hamilton, and Temple. This is so perfect, everything is going according to plan. I'll have new victims before I know it! On friday morning I get in the elevator to go to my first day at the law firm when I see that green hooded guy again. So I finally decide to introduce myself to him "Hi! My name is Gabriel, Gabriel Bloodmen, What's yours?" I get nothing. "I've seen you around here before, we are always on the same elevator, or so it seems. A bloke would think you were stalking them or something" I said with a chuckle. Still nothing. Just blank stares and silence. " Ok well, have a nice day!" I shouted as I got off the elevator and into a cab to go to work.

At work, I met some of my other victims, oops I mean coworkers, which was a little overwhelming. Besides Mr. Cutterson there is: Mary Hart, Caroline Jackson, Stephen Gently, Lester Leeks, and Hannah Abrams, The women are going to be the easiest. All I have to do is seduce them, and they will be putty in my hand. The men on the other hand are going to be a little more trickier. but ,hey! I love a challenge. Now, let me see, who shall I start with first? How about Mary Hart, oh yeah, she's a tasty little bite and I already noticed that she was checking me out eariler. This is going to be easier than I thought. As it so happens, later on that very day I had to bring some legal documents to Mary to her cubicle. "Hey, Mary is it?" "Yeah" she says with a giggle and a fluttering of those long eyelashes. Oh this is too easy. "Here is the Mackenzie file that Mr. Cutterson asked for" I said with a wink. "Thanks Gabe" and I walked away before she could say anymore. Always leave them wanting more.

End of Part 1.


End file.
